Chica extranjera
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: [Shonen ai AxE] Un frustrado y rechazado agente decide emborracharse para olvidar a su jefa y en el proceso se encuentra a una belleza extranjera que le depara más que una sorpresa (Parodia) Reto propuesto en el foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Hellsing y sus derechos le pertenecen al flojo de K. Hirano.

Reto propuesto por Chiara Polairix en el Foro "La Mansión Hellsing".

Ella dijo "un yaoi de Alucard con (y me dio a escoger entre Anderson, Enrico o Pip). Primera vez que escribo yaoi (o shonen ai) de Hellsing; no es una serie donde yo shippee yaoi, pero fue divertido escribirlo. Lo siento si no es demasiado "serio", simplemente no pude evitar reírme mientras lo hacía. (El título apesta, pero no se me ocurrió otro, duh).

AU donde tanto Hellsing como Iscariote son empresas de seguridad que compiten por ser las mejores en el rubro.

* * *

 **Chica extranjera**

##

Frustración era la palabra precisa para explicar su actual situación. Eso y algo de ego magullado.

Con el ceño fruncido, pateó una lata vacía que rodó por la acera con un ruidito metálico antes de chocar contra la pared y sumarse al montón de basura que adornaba la poco glamorosa calle.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que su jefa –el flechazo más duradero y el más difícil que había tenido en sus treinta años de vida– se negaba a aceptar su invitación a salir y frenaba sus avances para conseguir algo más que una simple relación laboral. «No pierdas tu tiempo, no va a funcionar». Era todo lo que ella tenía que decir antes de encender un cigarrillo, dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Pero el tiempo parecía sobrarle cuando se trataba de su compañera, esa pequeña rubia entrometida que ostentaba un cuerpo de revista playboy y sin embargo parecía una niñata ingenua. Tal vez se trataba solo de una máscara, o de plano la chica era zonza, lo cierto es que lamentaba el día en que ella llegó a trabajar a la empresa. Le había _robado_ la atención –de por sí escasa– de Integra, y eso era algo imperdonable en todos los sentidos.

Él era el mejor agente, por _su_ trabajo la Organización Hellsing tenía el prestigio que tenía dentro del rubro de empresas de seguridad (uno bastante alto, sobra decir) ¡incluso había trabajado para la Reina, Dios! Y en otros ámbitos más triviales pero no menos importantes, era considerado uno de los hombres más guapos y con mayor encanto por la población femenina de la ciudad y, quién sabe, en parte también por la población masculina.

¡¿Qué es lo que le faltaba para que Integra Hellsing se fijara en él?!

Quizá la respuesta estaba en qué le sobraba: una extensa y bien merecida reputación de casanova.

Suspiró cabreado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sus ojos vagaron curiosos hasta un letrero fluorescente puesto en lo alto de una casona en la esquina. Se detuvo un momento; tal vez echarse varios litros de licor al cuerpo le ayudaría a sacarse el mal sabor que le provocara otro rechazo.

###

—Dame otra.

El viejo barman lo miró levantando una ceja desde detrás del mostrador, pero el ceño fruncido del hombre apuró sus movimientos. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de llevarse la botella.

Para ser sincero había perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba encima, aunque por otro lado no estaba bebiendo en copas precisamente; y fue a mediados de la segunda botella cuando la vio. Una mujer alta y deslumbrante, con una cabellera larga y clara que le ondeaba más debajo de las caderas. _¿Integra?_ Alucard parpadeó dos, tres veces, tratando de enfocar su atención. Era imposible, en todos los sentidos, que su jefa acudiera a ese local; pero para salir de dudas buscó con la mirada la figura más pequeña de la otra rubia. Nada, la mujer parecía estar sola. Volvió a concentrarse en ella: sentada en la barra jugueteaba con aburrimiento con la aceituna de su Martini. El cabello largo caía por sus hombros y su espalda y una pantorrilla blanca asomaba por la abertura del vestido oscuro.

No era su jefa, pero eso no le impidió poner su mejor sonrisa y acercarse a ella para ofrecerle un trago.

Alice, dijo que se llamaba. Tenía un acento extranjero, la voz un poco chillona y una piel muy blanca, matizada con polvos de maquillaje. Los ojos violetas estaban sombreados por oscuras pestañas postizas.

«¿Y qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?» Fue la típica pregunta cliché que hizo sonreír a ambos. La mujer se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de responder «Solo busco entretención».

Con ella vació la botella, y dos más. Se olvidó de su rechazo y se concentró exclusivamente en su nueva conquista. Y cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana ambos salieron del local, ella colgando de su brazo, a tomar un taxi que los llevara a otro lugar.

«¿Vamos a tu casa?» Le propuso con su mejor tono de voz, mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello platinado, pero la mujer se negó. «No creo que me ofrezcas la tuya —dijo—, así que lo mejor es ir a un hotel, ¿no te parece?». Alucard sonrió divertido, dándole una nueva dirección al chofer.

###

Despertó cuando el sol ya estaba alto, su teléfono celular vibraba con un nuevo mensaje. Bostezó, tachándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano, tratando de hacer memoria de la noche anterior. Y entonces se acordó: girándose, vio la espalda desnuda y el cabello revuelto de su compañera. Sonrió. No recordaba hasta qué punto habían llegado, ambos estaban ebrios y luego de que la belleza extranjera lo sentara en la cama para arrodillarse entre sus piernas ya no recordaba nada.

Sonriendo de su buena fortuna, se levantó desemperezándose en dirección al baño.

Lo único malo de no recordar nada era que no sabía si había visto su cuerpo desnudo o no. Hizo memoria, pero todo estaba en blanco en su cabeza. Bueno, aún le quedaba tiempo, pensó.

Cuando volvió a un lado de la cama su chica estaba roncando. Alucard levantó una ceja ante el hecho, pero lo dejó pasar en beneficio de su nueva empresa de búsqueda. Con cautela y procurando no despertarla corrió la sábana para ver algo más…algo que nunca apareció, porque Alucard casi se va de espaldas al descubrir un pecho plano y tonificado que no podía pertenecer a ninguna chica. La respuesta estaba clara frente a sus ojos: había pasado la noche con un hombre.

###

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Integra lo miró desde su lado de la mesa, esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí. Solo fue…una noche movida.

La rubia levantó una ceja, pero prefirió no indagar en el asunto. No es que a ella le importara lo que hacían sus trabajadores en sus horas libres. Aunque el hecho de ver a Alucard tan callado era algo digno de admiración...o preocupación, según el caso.

—¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?

—Una reunión con Iscariote.

—¿La empresa extranjera?

—La misma. La Reina quiere que hagamos un trabajo en conjunto —Integra suspiró— y Maxwell no me agrada para nada.

###

Integra miró su reloj de pulsera y tamborileó con impaciencia los dedos sobre la mesa. Malditos extranjeros y su maldita impuntualidad. Alucard se bebía la segunda taza de café cuando el mayordomo anunció a los recién llegados: un hombretón alto y fornido con una adusta cabellera rubia y un tipo con el cabello platinado tan largo como el de Integra. En el momento en que los dos invitados cruzaron la puerta y vieron a sus anfitriones, el mejor agente de Hellsing escupió su café y su dignidad sobre el reluciente piso de caoba de la sala de reuniones de Integra Hellsing. De pie frente a él, con los enormes ojos violetas abiertos cuál conejillo espantado y la piel blanca sin un gramo de maquillaje, estaba "Alice", _la chica_ que él considerara su belleza extranjera de la noche anterior.

 _¡Finish!_

* * *

Sí, sé que es un desastre. Pero ya está, tomáoslo con humor :)


End file.
